Pokemon: The Corrupt Side of the Moon
by CountGwenula
Summary: Just when you think Pokemon was such a sweet and child friendly anime, manga, game, etc, you come across this! Coursing through the Alola region is realistic everyday problems such as child abuse, experimentation, mental health problems, theft, runaways, death, and more! This story will have MANY CHAPTERS and take you on a rollercoaster of emotions with your favourite characters
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:

The Corrupt Side of the Moon

Her eyes widened as she bestowed her pale blue eyes upon a new region, Alola. She was ready. Dressed in a white and yellow floral top that tied into a bow in the front, blue shorts, and a unique hat, she finally stepped foot off the boat. Upon arriving in Alola, Moon, and her mom gathered their things and headed to their home in Hau'oli Outskirts- a very sunny paradise like place with lots of greenery. There, four Machamp's quickly grabbed boxes out of the moving truck that had arrived. It seemed to have only taken a few minutes before all the boxes were inside.

Professor Kukui had three starter type Pokémon, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, for three special trainers. Those trainers would be Moon, Hau, and the Professor himself as he wanted another companion. Moon wondered through routes carefully avoiding grass and flying Pokémon to make it to Professor Kukui's laboratory. When she arrived, she was met with a very tan boy around her age wearing a black shirt, and Hawaiian shorts. His hair and eyes were very dark as well.

" _Hello, my name is Hau, grandson of Melemele island Kahuna! What's your name?"_ Hau asked excitingly.

" _Oh…"_ Moon grew a bit nervous.

" _My name is Moon, I just moved here from Kanto. I've come for my first Pok-."_ She stopped mid-sentence when the Professor brought in the three starter Pokémon.

The Professor let the three Pokémon out of their PokéBall's and onto a table that he rolled over. Atop sat the three starters waiting to be chosen, Rowlet, a cute grass type owl Pokémon with green wings. Then there was Litten a red fire cat that was feisty and wouldn't bond with people easily. Lastly, there was little Popplio, a blue water and fairy type seal like Pokémon. When Moon saw Rowlet she screamed and ran up to it excited.

" _I LOVE ROWLET! Will you please be my little Astaroth?"_ She hugged the Rowlet and it smiled.

" _You know, Moon… that Rowlet there is exceptionally rare... I was supposed to study it because it's classified as what we call a 'shiny Pokémon.' My assistant must have mixed up the Rowlet's, but seeing as Rowlet has already chosen you as it's trainer it would be cruel to take it back into the lab. Congratulations on obtaining your Astaroth!"_ Professor Kukui explained.

" _Then I'm choosing Popplio! Come on Mystika!'_ Hau lifted Mystika (Popplio) into his arms then booped her nose with the Poke'ball in which Mystika went inside.

Both trainers were exceptionally happy with their starter Pokémon, and were handed PokéDex's, PokéBall's, potions, and a map then headed on their way out to their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon:

The Corrupt Side of the Moon

Chapter Two: Lillie and Gladion

" _No mother! I promise I'll listen! I won't eat anymore!"_ Lillie shrieked in horror.

" _God dammit Lillie! NEVER eat unless I bring you food, I don't care if you're hungry… to undo this damage you'll have to puke it up!"_ Lusamine began to lunge at Lillie in anger.

Lusamine dragged Lillie roughly to the bathroom and shoved her fingers down Lillie's throat to make her puke up everything she ate. Lillie was screaming, crying, and gagging, as Lusamine twisted her daughter's arms behind her back and held them tightly with one arm and used the other to force Lillie to puke. After about 15 minutes of that torment, Lusamine released and smacked the back of Lillie's head hard enough to make it fling heavily onto the toilet seat causing a large bump. Lillie held her stomach while curled up in fetal position, crying.

" _Maybe if you listened and only ate when I said these things wouldn't happen. You've gotten so fat and ugly. You're not the pretty little obedient doll I hoped for."_ Lusamine scoffed as she walked out the room.

Gladion ran into the bathroom to help his poor sister after their abusive mom left. He looked at her in horror. Lillie clenched into a little fetal ball, all boney, and starved, with a streak of blood coming from of her mouth from puking too hard.

" _Lillie… I'm so sorry this happened… I wanted to stop mother but I was so scared… I'll get a cloth to help clean that up and a bandage for your head, and warm blanket for you… I will be right back!"_ Gladion rushed out the room worried.

Lusamine walked by the bathroom to see the little boney blonde child still curled in a ball, crying. She forced her to stand, but Lillie was too weak, so instead, Lusamine dragged her body to her room and pushed her onto her bed. Gladion saw and hid behind one of the doors.

" _You really are pathetic Lillie. I can't even stand to look at you. No dinner for you tonight! In fact, I don't want to see you the rest of tonight, or tomorrow for that matter. Stay here till the day after tomorrow and think about all you have done."_ Lusamine said irritated as she left hastily.

Gladion rushed over to Lillie's bed where she laid helplessly, to help clean her up, and to help warm her up. She was so cold to the touch, just shaking. Gladion could hear her stomach growling excessively too and wanted to do something about it.

" _Don't worry Lillie, I'll sneak you some of my dinner so you aren't as hungry!"_ Gladion said with a smile as he lightly patted her head.

" _But what if mother finds out... S-she'll hurt you..."_ Lillie said with a massive frown and worry.

" _Don't worry little sis, she won't. I'll be extra careful! I got to go now though so mother doesn't find out I was here. Just hold on, okay? Maybe take a nap so you can't focus on the hunger and I'll be back with food for you tonight."_ He looked at Lillie and nodded and walked out the room.

Weeks of Gladion sneaking extra food for Lillie had passed, and she gained some weight which was good considering she was 10yrs old, 4'6" weighing only 82 pounds. Gladion was also underweight too, 13yrs old, 5'5" weighing 113 pounds. They both needed to gain weight, but Lusamine wouldn't feed them enough.

Gladion grew real tired of his mother hitting him, starving him, screaming at him, experimenting on him, and on Pokémon too. He grew so tired of everything she did, and he knew Lillie needed him, but Gladion just needed out and needed to find help for the both of them.

"Type: NULL" was a Pokémon handcrafted by people. It had so many different genetics, and had a very VERY bad temperament. It was a Pokémon that was experimented on too many times. It was deemed a failure thus given the name "NULL." Gladion knew the Pokémon was a very powerful one, and knew where to find one to have protection while running away- one of his mother's research laboratories. He knew Type: NULL wanted freedom too so he figured the two would team up.

It was morning, neither Lusamine nor Lillie could find Gladion. That's when the phone rang…

" _WHAT?! My Type: NULL is missing?!"_ Lusamine was furious.


End file.
